


Let me hold you

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a little sad, M/M, lucas is a good boyfriend, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: Elu being sweet, loving, understanding boyfriends, seeing as we're not gonna get it on screen. *sigh*.The boys skip school to go home, carries on from today's clip.





	Let me hold you

Lucas followed Eliott into his apartment. It was dark, neither had bothered to pull the curtains this morning, but it was home. At least, it felt like home to Lucas, even if he technically didn't live there, anywhere Eliott was felt like home. He heard Eliott speak, "I'm tired. I'm gonna go lie down".

Lucas watched him wordlessly as he went to the bedroom. He stalled, not sure if he should follow. They had made up after their argument but Eliott had been quiet all weekend. Eliott said he was fine when he asked, and he didn't want to keep pushing it. He didn't want to constantly ask, trusting that Eliott would talk to him if he needed or wanted to.

Still, he couldn't help but worry a little. He followed Eliott and saw him wrapped under the covers in bed, right up to his chin, knees tucked up, his back to the door in the dark room. "Do you need anything?". Lucas heard him sigh deeply. "No". "Do you want to be alone?". He was desperately hoping Eliott would ask him to lie down with him, but he knew it wouldn't always work that way. "Yes". A few weeks ago, he would have choked up at the rejection, but he knew Eliott loved him, and he just needed some time for himself. Still, it hurt a little. He walked slowly to the bed, kneeling over it to give Eliott a quick peck on his forehead. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything". He turned and closed the door gently as he left the room.

He sat dejectedly on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest, sideways with his shoulder to the back of the couch. He was still getting used to things with Eliott, just as Eliott was still getting used to lucas. He turned on the TV, absentmindedly watching some reality TV crap.

After a few minutes, he heard the soft click of the bedroom door opening. He turned to see Eliott slowly approach him. Lucas smiled warmly - Eliott was wearing just his boxers and a black t-shirt, his hair messy even after only a few minutes in bed, dragging their big cosy blanket after him like a little boy. His voice was soft and small "I changed my mind. Can I sit with you?". He stalled at the foot of the couch, which Lucas thought was silly, after all, this was his apartment. "baby, of course". Lucas spread his legs to make space between his knees for Eliott, who cuddled in with his back to lucas. Lucas covered them both with the blanket, pulling his boy close to him and burying his face in his hair, breathing deeply. Eliott rested his hands of top of Lucas own. 

They watched TV in silence for a few minutes until Eliott spoke. "I've been feeling so tired lately. What if it's the start of something". Lucas let his mouth fall open slightly. It was the first time Eliott had been so direct about it, Lucas wasn't sure what to say. But he had to say something to let Eliott know he is loved no matter what. "Do you feel like it is?" "I don't know. Sometimes I get tired like this, and I can't concentrate at school either". Lucas paused, searching for the right words. Slowly saying "Well, I dunno. I mean do you think you need to talk to your therapist? Or your parents?". Eliotts eyes closed and he let his head fall back against Lucas chest. His lips moved "I dunno. I just...i don't know Lucas", slight frustration in his voice. Lucas replied, considering his words carefully, "baby, whatever is going on, I'm here for you. Always. You have so people who love you, your parents, your family, your friends. And I love you more than anything in the world. We're all here for you, no matter what. And I don't know, I mean, I can't read your mind or anything, you know your own mind better than anyone Eliott, you do. But if it is the start of something, we'll get through it, minute by minute, I promise you. And maybe...maybe it's not the start of anything, maybe you're just having a bad day, or bad few days, like everyone does sometimes. Whatever it is, you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life, and I love you". Eliott squeezed his hands and slowly opened his eyes, turning to face Lucas, a small smile on his face. "I love you too Lulu. I know sometimes I'm not easy to be around, but thank you for being here". They kissed tenderly before snuggling in close again. Lucas whispered in his ear. "I'll always be here. I know I'm not always easy to be around either. And I'm learning...about you, about us. I want to know everything about you, and for you to know everything about me. You know I don't think I've ever even told you what my favourite movie is". Eliott let out a small laugh. "that's true. Well it's a good thing we'll have the rest of our lives together to learn about each other then, right?". Lucas smiled into his wonderful boy's hair, "exactly".


End file.
